deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MilenHD/Robin Hood vs William the Conqueror
Robin Hood:The archer who stole from the rich and gave to the poor VS William the Conqueror:The Duke of Normandy,who overthrew the Saxon kings Who..is..Deadliest?!?To find out,our world class fighters are testing historie's most lethal weapons.Using 21st century science we see what happens,when two warriors go toe to toe.No rules,no safety no mercy.It's a duel to the death,history will be rewritten but only one will be crowned the Deadliest Warrior. Robin of Loxley, better known as Robin Hood, has long been a major character in English folklore, second only perhaps to King Arthur. Unlike the Once and Future King, Robin existed outside the law, an equivalent to the antiheroes of modern pop culture. He was the leader of the Merry Men, a gang of outlaws who lived in the peaceful Sherwood Forest. Robin and his men would steal from rich lords and clergy, but kept very little of their gains for themselves, instead giving it to the poorer folk. Along with his friends Little John, Friar Tuck, and Will Scarlet, Robin foiled the Sheriff of Nottingham's efforts to bring him to justice, and wooed the fair Maid Marian. Robin prepares his aim with: Born in 1028 in Normandy, King William I of England, also known as William the Conqueror, is known for his conquest of England and eventual rise to power. William had convinced himself that the crown of England was for the taking, and that he could successfully conquer England in a short period of time. As he strengthened Normandy's defenses and rallied 7,000 troops, in 1066 he finally conquered England in only a few months. As a result, William was the first Normand King of England and soon began for fortify his regime by building dozens of castles and spreading his royal army around the land. William's reign was so powerful it reshaped England as a whole during the Middle Ages. After a fatal horse riding injury when he was 59, William divided his succession between his three sons, Robert, William Rufus, and Henry. His youngest son, Henry, later became the famous King Henry I of England. William becamed king with: My Edges: Short:Edge Robin:While William is better swordsman,his sword is shorter and lighter compared to Robin's sword. Mid:Edge William:A stick vs a axe?No contest. Long:Edge Robin:He is famous archer and his bow has more range than William's crossbow,plus his bow is more accurate. Special:Edge William:A improvised tool vs one of the most dangerous,yet underrated daggers of all time.The long seax has range,versatility and it's true weapon(Yeah I didn't found anything for Robin in special,so I decided to use,something he carried to survive). X-Factors: Archery:Robin 100,William 75:While the crossbow was important weapon for William,which he killed king Harold in the eye,Robin was a legendary archer and was said that nobody could be his equal. Swordsmanship:Robin 80,William 95:While Robin is decent with the sword,William is a Duke and a King later,so he had been trained to be good swordsman Armor:Robin 40,William 70:The chainmail hauberk and kite shield are better combo than leather armor and buckler,also William has a helmet,Robin doesn't. Tactics:Robin 78,William 93:Some say William is a lucky boy,but I disagree his tactic made him king,he is skilled enough to trick his opponenets into trap,Robin could have made good tactics but he is thief,his tactic is kill silent and be stealthy,aim and fire with bow get in close if needed. Voting ends on 15th July Battle will be 5 vs 5,in a small English village William is searching for the problematic thieves and he finds them and fight breaks out. Only well written votes,with good explanation will be counted and no spam or rude comments,also if I have done any mistakes correct me in the comments down below. Battle Simulation At a road in England leading at village in Nottinggamshire,William the Conqueror and 4 Norman knights are coming to get rid of the problematic thieves.As they crossed the opened gates of the village,one of the people who turned saw the king and bowed down along with many more around him.As William dismounted his horse and told them to get up.As the people rosed up,William showed a sheet of paper showing Robin's face and had spoken: "Citezens of Nottinggam,I had come here as a good king to stop the problematic thief and his gang,if you know were they are,tell me and I will go and erase them. One of the villagers said: "Your majesty,the thieves are hiding in the west side of the village" Hearing this,William pulled his sword and ordered his soldiers to get west.Just there Robin with his gang memebers:Little John,Will Scarlett,Friar Tuck and a new recruit to his gang were sitting and thinking about their next attack against the Sheriff,but little did they know that they had been spotted by the Norman king and his troops.William ordered his knights to fire their crossbows and they killed the new recruit by piercing his skull. Robin:1234 William:12345 As Robin and his band got up,they aimed the bows,and killed one of the Normans and the other Normans retreated behind one of the houses. Robin:1234 William:1234 Robin told his group to split in two and catch the Normans off-guard.As William and the Normans saw that their enemies had tricked them,he gave an order to find but stay together as Will and Friar were stalking them,Will fired an arrow,which missed it's target and one of the Normans,decided to go and check what happening,only to get his face demolished by the hatchet. Robin:1234 William:123 As they heard his dying scream,the Normans and William assaulted the thieves with their axes and swords.First Friar chest got pierced by William's broadsword,while Will was unable with his hatchet to stand against the dane axe of the Norman,which decapitated him. Robin:12 William:123 Robin and John were moving slowly,but after they approached closer,they saw Will and Friar butchered,John aimed his bow and fired an arrow,killing one of the Normans. Robin:12 William:12 William and his last Norman attacked Robin and Little John,and John pulled his quarterstaff and he managed to smack and knock down the Norman,but William attacked him with his sword,breaking the staff in half and Little John pulled his broadsword,while Robin tried to kill the Norman with his own sword,the Norman escaped with his long seax and stabbed John in the throat. Robin:1 William:12 Than William and his last soldier charged at Robin Hood,while Robin was holding his sword,he swung it and killed the Norman,than he turned his attention toward William,who had his sword and shield ready. Robin:1 William:1 Than both warriors clashed with Robin having only sword and William sword & shield combo,he though he will lose,but he grabbed Will's hatchet and smashed it at William's shield and pulling it away from him.Than with his final breath Robin slashed with full force slicing the King's throat. Robin:1 William: Seeing he had slayed the Norman Duke,and restored the Anglo-Saxony in England,Robin looked at his dead gang and he falled on his knees and roared in anger,for his lost team-mates. Expert's Opinion It was no doubt one of the closest battle ever I had in Season 2.While William had better mid range weapon,training and superior tactics,Robin was both good in long and short range category,also William's crossbow might have been more effective in urban scenario,but Robin's mobility,archery and the fact that he had faced similar opponents before helped him to win. Category:Blog posts